lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Armageddon
Super Smash Bros. Armageddon is a video game released on the Nintendo Switch, directed by SoaringJaden. It is a spinoff of the critically acclaimed Super Smash Bros. series, with one main difference: The playable roster is composed entirely of villains, antagonists and anti-heroes. Characters * 1. Bowser - Super Mario ** Playstyle: Slow and heavy, but attacks are strong if you land them. ** Special Moves: *** Neutral: Fire Breath. Bowser stands still and breathes a string of flames, which become smaller and weaker as the move goes on. *** Side: Flying Slam. Bowser slashes in front of him and bodyslams whoever is hit. *** Up: Whirling Fortress. Bowser gets in his shell and spins around. *** Down: Bowser Bomb. Bowser ground pounds in front of him. ** Final Smash: Giga Bowser: Bowser becomes Giga Bowser, goes into the background and punches the foreground. Any opponent above 100% will die instantly if hit. ** Alts: *** Colour 1: Default (orange/yellow skin, green shell), based on appearance from Super Mario Sunshine and all games after. *** Colour 2: Brown/black, based on his black and brown alts from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *** Colour 3: Yellow/lime green, based on a Koopa. *** Colour 4: Green/lime green, based on Bowser's alt in Mario Golf. *** Colour 5: Grey/grey, based on Dry Bowser and Morton's design in Super Mario Bros. 3. *** Colour 6: Orange/green (pink hair), based on Giga Bowser from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *** Colour 7: Red/pink, based on Bowser's alt in Mario Golf. *** Colour 8: Blue/blue, based on Fake Bowser from Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. *** Unlockable Colour 1: Dark Bowser, from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. *** Unlockable Colour 2: Meowser, from Super Mario 3D World. ** Additional Info: Voice provided by Kenny James. * 1e. Dry Bowser - Super Mario ** Playstyle: Lighter and faster than regular Bowser. ** Special Moves: *** Neutral: Blue Flames. Same as Fire Breath, but the hitbox is bigger and it does more damage. *** Side: Flying Stab. Same as Flying Slam, but it does recoil damage to you and blood damage to the opponent. *** Up: Whirling Skeleton. Same as Whirling Fortress, but faster horizontally and worse vertically. *** Down: Hammer Slam. Dry Bowser leaps into the air and slams the ground with a giant hammer. ** Final Smash: Magma Bowser. Dry Bowser becomes Magma Bowser from Mario Kart 8, goes into the background and punches the foreground. Any opponent above 110% will die instantly if hit. ** Alts: *** Colour 1: Default (white bones, grey shell), based on appearance from New Super Mario Bros. and all games after. *** Colour 2: Light blue/light blue, based on a Dry Bones. *** Colour 3: Orange yellow/green, based on Bowser. *** Colour 4: White/red pink, based on a Boo. *** Colour 5: Grey/purple, based on King Boo. *** Colour 6: Brown/yellow, based on a Goomba. *** Colour 7: Pink red/blue, based on Fracktail. *** Colour 8: Lilac/lilac, based on Tatanga. *** Unlockable Colour 1: Green/dark green, based on Giga Bowser. *** Unlockable Colour 2: Blue/yellow, based on Meowser. ** Additional Info: Voice provided by Kenny James. * 2. Bowser Jr. - Super Mario * 3. King K. Rool - Donkey Kong * 4. Fredrik - Donkey Kong ** Playstyle: Very heavy, and thus very slow. Fredrick is a very bait-and-punish character, needing the perfect moment to strike with incredibly hefty blows. ** Special Moves: *** Neutral: Deep Freeze. A chargeable projectile, that, when fully charged, fires a beam of ice that has about the range of Bowser's Flame Breath. This attack MUST be charged before firing, otherwise it does nothing. When charged and released however, any opponents in contact with the beam are frozen, similar to Lucas' PK Freeze in other Smash games. *** Side: Viking Charge. Fredrik charges forward with super armour, and pauses after due to fatigue. This move can reflect practical projectiles, but is completely interrupted by energy-based ones. *** Up: Call to Arms. Fredrik summons four Snowmads to carry him upward, two below him, who pull, and two above him, who lift. This move has weak spots on either side, but if hit below or on top, Fredrik will not take damage, however a Snowmad will fall and the recovery will weaken. *** Down: Horn Crash. Fredrik winds up and slams in front of himself using his horn. If this connects, its a 1-hit KO, and if it hits a shield, it instantly shatters it. The animation is similar to Hero's Hatchet Man in other Smash games, except slower. ** Final Smash: Ice Age on Kongo Island. A cutscene plays where the entirety of Kongo Island is swallowed up in a giant iceberg, emerging from the sea. This can hit up to 4 opponents at a time, and 1-hit-KO's if they are over 90% damage. ** Alts: *** Colour 1: Default, based on his appearance in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. *** Colour 2: Green/brown-gold, based on King K. Rool. *** Colour 3: White/Navy blue, based on Pointy Tucks. *** Colour 4: Brown, based on the elite-level Snowmads. *** Colour 5: Red, a Smash original. *** Colour 6: Yellow, a Smash original. *** Colour 7: Purple, a Smash original. *** Colour 8. All-white, a reference to Fredrik's ice abilities. * 5. Ganondorf - The Legend of Zelda ** Playstyle: Heavy, but not particularly slow as SSBA's Ganondorf is built based on the Grappler archetype. ** Special Moves: *** Neutral: Warlock Punch. Ganondorf stands in place and prepares a devastating attack, which is slow to activate, but has super armour and can be turned around mid-attack. *** Side: Flame Choke. Ganondorf lunges forward with his hand extended, grabbing the first opponent he touches. On the ground, Ganondorf will drop the opponent, leaving them in a helpless state, similar to free-fall. In the air, Ganondorf will drag the victim straight down, and will only stop if they hit the stage or a platform on the way down. This cannot be escaped. *** Up: Fatal Fists. Ganondorf creates gauntlets made of dark magic and jumps upward. This move does not travel far, however it has a few different properties. First, if an opponent is in the way of the attack mid-travel, they are bounced off, launched, and Ganondorf may execute the attack again, and second, if an opponent is hit at the end of the attack, they are punched, resulting in huge damage and knockback. The punch at the end of the move can reflect projectiles, and the beginning of the move has the ability to meteor smash. *** Down: Wizard's Dropkick: This move works exactly how it does as Ganondorf's second custom down special in Super Smash Bros. 4. On the ground, he lifts slightly upward and travels quickly forward, in an angled slope. In the air, it can meteor smash, and travels at a 45-degree angle forward and downward. ** Final Smash: The Demon Comes to Town. Ganondorf strikes forward with his sword, and if the attack connects, a cutscene is activated showing the affected fighters perishing as Demon King Ganon ravishes Hylia. ** Alts: *** Colour 1: Default, based on the Ganondorf from LOZ: Ocarina of Time. *** Colour 2: Green/red, based on the colour scheme of Demon King Ganon. *** Colour 3: Light blue/red, based on the colour scheme of Malladus. *** Colour 4: Lilac/purple, based on the colour scheme of Vaati. *** Colour 5: Based on Ganondorf's appearance in LOZ: Twilight Princess. His remaining alts also use this model. *** Colour 6: Green/red, based on Demon King Ganon. *** Colour 7: Light blue/red, based on Malladus. *** Colour 8: Lilac/purple, based on Vaati. * 5e. Zombie Ganondorf - The Legend of Zelda * 6. Ghirahim - The Legend of Zelda * 7. Skull Kid - The Legend of Zelda * 8. Dark Samus - Metroid * 9. Ridley - Metroid * 10. Kraid - Metroid * 11. Kamek - Yoshi * 12. King Dedede - Kirby * 13. Marx - Kirby * 13e. Magolor - Kirby * 14. Meta Knight - Kirby * 15. Wolf - Star Fox * 16. Andross - Star Fox * 17. Mewtwo - Pokémon * 18. Darkrai - Pokémon * 19. King Boo - Luigi's Mansion * 20. Porky - EarthBound * 21. Giygas - EarthBound * 22. Blood Falcon - F-Zero * 23. Grima - Fire Emblem * 24. Black Knight - Fire Emblem * 25. Dark Pit - Kid Icarus * 26. Hades - Kid Icarus * 26e. Medusa - Kid Icarus * 27. Viridi - Kid Icarus * 28. Wario - WarioWare * 29. Shake King - WarioWare * 30. Big Boss - Metal Gear Solid * 31. Dr. Eggman - Sonic the Hedgehog * 32. Shadow - Sonic the Hedgehog * 33. Bulborb - Pikmin * 34. Dr. Wily - Mega Man * 35. Mr. Sandman - Punch-Out!! * 36. Metal Face - Xenoblade Chronicles * 37. Akuma - Street Fighter * 38. Sephiroth - Final Fantasy * 39. Fortitudo - Bayonetta * 40. D.J. Octavio - Splatoon * 41. Dracula - Castlevania * 42. Shadow Kamoshida - Persona 5 * 43. Equinox - Dragon Quest * 44. Gruntilda - Banjo-Kazooie * 45. Stormtrooper - Star Wars * 46. Asgore - Undertale * 47. Chaos King - Deltarune * 48. Jevil - Deltarune * 49. Piranha Plant - Super Mario * 50. Ender Dragon - Minecraft * 51. Monika - Doki Doki Literature Club! Stages *Battlefield - Super Smash Bros. Armageddon **The ruins aesthetic returns in this classic stage, although it looks much grimmer. The sky is a fiery orange, the rubble is brown and rusty, and the centre of the stage has a Smash Ball logo. *Final Destination - Super Smash Bros. Armageddon *Bowser's Castle - Mario Kart 8 *Corona Mountain - Super Mario Sunshine *Luigi's Mansion - Luigi's Mansion *Gangplank Galleon - Donkey Kong Country *Boss Arena - Donkey Kong Country Returns *Ganon's Castle - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild *Inside the Moon - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *Brinstar - Metroid *Raphael the Raven's Moon - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *King Bowser's Rampage - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *Mount Dedede - Kirby's Dream Land *Halcandra - Kirby's Return to Dream Land *Venom - Star Fox 64 *Poké Floats 2 - Pokémon *Team Rainbow Rocket Hideout - Pokémon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon *Devil's Machine - EarthBound *Nintendo Switch Homepage - Nintendo Switch *The End - Minecraft *Literature Club - Doki Doki Literature Club! *And more... Music TBA Story Mode TBA Spirits TBA Trivia *Every franchise in the game has a series symbol. However, there are new franchises, and some franchises have different symbols. **Super Mario's series symbol is now Bowser's face icon. **EarthBound's series symbol is now the Starman symbol, visible on each Starman's torso. **Luigi's Mansion's series symbol is King Boo's crown. **WarioWare's series symbol is now a timebomb from WarioWare Inc. **Final Fantasy's series symbol is now the comet found in Final Fantasy VII's logo. **Star Wars' series symbol is the Rebel Alliance icon. **Undertale's series symbol is a Human SOUL. **Deltarune's series symbol is the Delta Rune. **Nintendo Switch's series symbol is the Joy-Con symbol seen in advertisements. **Minecraft's series symbol is the Creeper's face. **DDLC's series symbol is Sayori's bow. *ShadeTheNarwhal heavily assists in the development of SSBA. He, alongside SoaringJaden and CrackJackery, came up with the idea whilst playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on a Monday. Category:SoaringJaden Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games